inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SS4
Welcome Hi, welcome to Inazuma Eleven Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Let's Play Soccer page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Genda Koujirou (Talk) 01:22, 31 July 2010 re: Pages deletion You seem to be a trusted contributor to the wiki, would it be okay if I granted you temporary deletion rights so you could help me out with deleting unwanted pages/pictures? --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 13:44, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Admins Since you were also given adminship rights, i guess we should start on talking? ^_^ So just wondering....which country do you come from? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 05:42, May 2, 2011 (UTC) yep, me too, im from the phillipines though, i guess were both from Asia ^_^ since then....any suggestions for the pages? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 06:17, May 2, 2011 (UTC) yeah, putting in the word movie doesn't sound right :P [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 06:32, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Message I've edited the communtiy message, only admins can edit it. If you have any more notes to add, feel free to add. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 09:04, May 4, 2011 (UTC) wow? Im in Vietnam too!! Wwow! HI! I AM FROM VIETNAM too! How coincidence??? Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 13:51, September 20, 2011 (UTC) RE:Activity Hi, this is something new that's going on; we're going to divide active users up into 3 groups to work on 3 different categories (this is only temporary!!) in order to make the wiki better! So, please tell me if you might be active for a while, or not, and please tell me or User:Mizuki Raimon (Whoever you find more easy to talk to) if you are active or not. Inform us of your activity on my talk page and in this blog: Groupings in the Wiki. ♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:51, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Activity Since you seem to be inactive now, I revoked your admin rights to keep the Admin list clean. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 20:49, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi there... :) I heard that you're from Vietnam, right? [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] 09:43, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Oh... It just that I'm also a Vietnamese, like you, and I suddenly thought that we could be friend :) Pleasure to meet :) [[User:TakatoEndou|Takato]] 12:22, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Re: element issue I've contacted Genda and she said she's deleted that page many times. She said we should try a hyphen or maybe nothing. I'll try to replace the 'Dark' template with a hyphen and create a 'none' template for the parent template (element). The none template will be redirect to the Dark template so if the users adds either Dark or None to the template. It'll result a hyphen. Potassium19 Talk Tweet 1 10:18, January 10, 2013 (UTC) I've added a parser function into the hissatsu template so when people add Image Dark], it will return None. I've also removed all the Dark categories from the pages. Here are the known issues: *If the users didn't gave the exact: Dark, the parser function won't work. (eg: Users put direct link instead of wikitext or the used under slash _ instead of a space.) *I won't work if a hissatsu has a /Dark/ element and another element. Since the parser function reads the whole /element/ parameter and scans only for the exact Dark string, it cannot read /element/ parameters that has many elements in it. Potassium19 Talk Tweet 1 12:04, January 10, 2013 (UTC) yah. sure! Potassium19 Talk Tweet 1 13:47, January 10, 2013 (UTC) About the "Dark" element : In the game the "Void" Hissatsu are classified as such, right? I think it's just an extra element that doesn't get affected by the others, like you said. In Japanese mythology 無 counts as one of the big five elements (Air, Wood, Fire, Earth & Void). It's just my opinion. I'm sure you'll find a solution. 'Leo7' 'Dragon Blaster' 14:57, January 10, 2013 (UTC) I understand what you want to say, I just wanted to point out that there shouldn't be written "None" as element, as they are classified as 無 in the game. 'Leo7' 'Dragon Blaster' 09:50, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Vietnamese Wiki OK, since you're from Viet Nam, I have some kind of a proposition for you. If you have times, please drop by our little Wiki: http://vi.inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Trang_Ch%C3%ADnh This is where I came from, the Vietnamese Inazuma Eleven Wiki. It may be small, but we have been doing our best to improve it with a dream of catching up to English Wiki. From what I saw, you are a great member, your skills and knowledges are just what our Wiki needs. It may be developing nicely, but the only trouble we have is its lack of good members. So when I knew that you are a Vietnamese, I was really happy and was wishing to invite you all the time. Lunar's New Year is coming, and we Vietnamese would be honor to have you as a member of our country's Wiki. Please reply soon. My best regards, [[User:TakatoEndou|Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 03:07, February 5, 2013 (UTC)